Desire
by TwistedPhoenix
Summary: Mikan, is starring in a series called lust but who knows that the story could come true? As natsume as the lead, the lust between the two deepens the passion deepens, soon the lust is not just a drama its happening in their lives. (Discontinued)
1. lust

DESIRE

_**DESIRE **_

I hope everyone enjoys this fan fiction, It is romance and comedy it has the lust theme as well the is a Mikan and Natsume fan fiction

Hope you enjoy and please review!

Dedicated to my friends and reviewers

_It was raining, and my first day at school, I have made many friends such as: Ruka, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Tsubasa, Misaki, Nobora, and Permy, and my best friend Hotaru! But one person I cannot get close to is Hyugga Natsume, He is a famous idol, just like me Mikan sakura he is 16 I am 13 I had to start high school late and boy is he hot, he never pays any attention to me life is unfair but I will make him! Luckily I am going to star in a short serial drama with him, called Lust we are halfway, through filming._

_I have long brown hair with a side fringe, _

_I have brown eyes and I am slim, and like to wear short skirts_

_I am so pretty! But what I didn't know was the journey of my life has just begun._

"Hotaru!!" "Shut up baka! The whole school can hear your screaming" "Sorry I can't help it, guess what I am continuing my filming of lust! After school, I can't wait until it's finished I wonder what the final product will be like..."

"Do I look like I care? Cant you see I am making an invention to win me money, ill take all the money get a great degree become a business woman, and become the richest person in the world, ahead of you and Natsume and I will marry and rich husband and still his money and ill become more richer!"

"What a great plan you got there Hotaru, I am so thrilled! Anyway I have to find Natsume!" "Your boyfriend what for?

"He's not my boyfriend we are rehearsing, remember? Anyway bye!

_I wonder where he is I have looked around most the school, I really don't want to rehearse but I have to, lately I have been having these perverted dreams about Natsume, the Desire to have him all to myself, but why would I dream that I hate him the most!!_

_I can't believe I am thinking about it is sickening, and he hates me too,_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Where is he? My minds going crazy_

"Oui"

_I'm dreaming that I can hear Natsumes voice but its not real, the desire of him……… Wait! What am I thinking?_

"Polka dots snap out of it!" Oh Natsume its you"

Who else do you I would be a prime minister? What are you waiting for lets rehearse" Ok"

"Polkadots you seem nervous today, want some special training?"

"What's that?" You will find out soon now say you're line, do you know what you're line is I like you ok?

"I like ……

"What's the matter with you can even say those three words looks like you need my special training" "Natsume what is the special training?"

_Natsume sat me on his lap, he raced his hands down my body I couldn't_

_Bear the feeling._ "Natsume.. Ow what… uhhhhhhhh"

_He started to feel me some more _"ow, Natsume……

_He putted his hand down my under wear and up my body again, it was just like my dream, luckily the rooms doors where locked so no on would get in, strangely I like the feel of it, but I wanted him to stop._

"POLKADOTS, you're wet, do you like the feel of it? Ahh you're blushing, this is my special training."

_He did again; I wish he would stop._

"Mikan say the line" "I….owwwwww "Natsume it hurts Nat… su…. Me… sto. "Not until you say the line Mikan say it now!

"I like you!" "That's better, the next line is I need you and I can't imagine you going out with anyone besides me!

_He started kissing my neck and feeling my body again, he started removing my jacket and unbuttoning my top, it was just like in the dream._

"I need you! I… can't imagine you going out with anyone besides me.

"Well done, want me to stop?"

"Y… yes" well it seems like you're enjoying is so I will continue…

_He unbuttoned my shirt and started to take it off I grabbed my shirt forcefully, I feel embarrassed, he pushed me down and tied my hands with a rope, he planned this! He is so prepared! He took of his top I blushed at the sight of this he started smirking, he kissed my legs, and he went up to my body and started kissing that he kissed my neck.._

" Ahh Natsume_, _don't stop…"


	2. Lust: The beginning of something new

Me: Thank you to my reviewers: claireponcherrii, yue679, Prince Pierre, cupcakes, dominiqueanne, KsRose61945

Me: Thank you to my reviewers: claireponcherrii, yue679, Prince Pierre, cupcakes, dominiqueanne, KsRose61945.

Natsume: Yeah yeah, Mikan how would you like some special treatment?

Mikan: Hits his head with Hammer you pervert!!

Natsume: What? You liked it!

Mikan: No

Natsume: Yeah!

Mikan: No!

Natsume: No!

Mikan: Yeah!

Natsume: Tricked you!

Ruka: When am I coming loser?

Hotaru: Shuts with bakagun wait your turn stupid!

Mikan: Hotaru (runs and hugs but slips and ends up kissing Natsume) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I can never get married!

Natsume: Who would marry you in the first place?

Me: Everyone calm down I have a chapter to type

Natsume: Get on with it!

Me: Thank you I hope you will enjoy this chapter thank you.

"_What's the matter with you can even say those three words looks like you need my special training" "Natsume what is the special training?"_

_Natsume sat me on his lap, he raced his hands down my body I couldn't_

_Bear the feeling. "Natsume.. Ow what… uhhhhhhhh"_

_He started to feel me some more "ow, Natsume……_

_He putted his hand down my under wear and up my body again, it was just like my dream, luckily the rooms doors where locked so no on would get in, strangely I like the feel of it, but I wanted him to stop._

"_POLKADOTS, you're wet, do you like the feel of it? Ahh you're blushing, this is my special training."_

_He did again; I wish he would stop._

"_Mikan say the line" "I….owwwwww "Natsume it hurts Nat… su…. Me… sto. "Not until you say the line Mikan say it now!_

"_I like you!" "That's better, the next line is I need you and I can't imagine you going out with anyone besides me!_

_He started kissing my neck and feeling my body again, he started removing my jacket and unbuttoning my top, it was just like in the dream._

"_I need you! I… can't imagine you going out with anyone besides me._

"_Well done, want me to stop?"_

"_Y… yes" well it seems like you're enjoying is so I will continue…_

_He unbuttoned my shirt and started to take it off I grabbed my shirt forcefully, I feel embarrassed, he pushed me down and tied my hands with a rope, he planned this! He is so prepared! He took of his top I blushed at the sight of this he started smirking, he kissed my legs, and he went up to my body and started kissing that he kissed my neck.._

"_Ahh Natsume, don't stop…"_

Lust part 2

"Please don't…sto... Uhhhhhhhh"

_Natsume stared at me he started to kiss my neck down to my shoulder blade. He was about to kiss me but he saw how scared I was, even though I wanted him to continue, I then closed my eyes but he putted his top back on and made me put mine. He stood up and kept and fair distance._

"I want you to do that type of acting in the shooting understood? Cause if im fired, I will kill you and crush every single bone in your body understand strawberries?"

"Yes I understand…. Wait. Did you just say strawberries? Oh no Natsume! You pervert!!

"Strawberries get in the car time for the shooting!"

"Yes boss hyugga!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Stop calling me strawberries!

_A beautiful song came on the radio I think it was called Apologize from Timbaland one republic._

"I love this song!"

"Yeah I can tell!"

"I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say...

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground..."

_Wow she has an awesome voice she should start a singing career. Anyways I am going to become a singer I signed a record deal, she can't beat me she will never ever become a singer._

"I can't believe that song ended!"

"Believe me it did!"

_I am going to start a singing career soon; I can't wait to see the look on his face!_

_That I am better than him._

_Both thinking same thing: The date I start is 10__th__ July._

So Natsume when will we get there?

"In about 5 minutes"

"Ok"

_Its different with Natsume now, before he was a passionate person him and his evil teaching method! OMG I can't believe I said don't stop to him what was I thinking!! I will not forgive my self. Im sorry Kami-Sama._

"Umm... Natsume you know about before I didn't mean it"

"Didn't mean what?"

" Errrrrrrrrr when I said don't stop… I was like… only... joking"

"I could tell you enjoyed every moment of it, want some more lessons?"

"……..Ummm…… No! Of course not why would I want some lessons of a pervert like you?"

"Cause you enjoyed it, you were blushing and you let me do whatever I wanted"

"……………………umm…………….."

"Im victorious, I beat you strawberries!"

"Ill guess ill have to do it just for you."

Huh….What?

_He pushed me on the seat so he was on top of me, he closed the windows locked the doors and covered the car windows with sheets._

"Hey… what are you..."

"Shhhhhhhh"

_He started kissing my neck and then he moved his hands all around my body._

"Nat…su…me…"

_He took of my shirt and I was left with my bra one. What is he doing? And in a car? _

"Ple...ASE…..STOP!"

_He starting unhooking my bra…._

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE! THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET A CERTAIN AMOUT OF REVIEWS THANK YOU AGAIN.**


	3. Falling in love?

I like to thank all my reviewers and dedicate this chapter for you, thank you for supporting me along the way and I hope this chapter will be great for everyone

**I like to thank all my reviewers and dedicate this chapter for you, thank you for supporting me along the way and I hope this chapter will be great for everyone!**

**Mikan: So what's this chapter about?**

**Me: There's a thing called reading isn't there so why don't you read this chapter!**

**Natsume: She is too dumb to read!**

**Mikan: I heard that Natsume**

**Hotaru: Oui owner when am I going to become a more major role you forgot about me!**

**Ruka: And me! Im Natsumes best friend more of me as well!**

**Me: Look if I add more of everyone including Permy, Anna, nonko etc...**

**Would you please stop moaning?**

**Ruka and Hotaru: Yes!**

**Me: Ok I will by the way I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Natsume: We know so shut up and get on with the chapter**

**Mikan: Chill Natsume**

**Natsume: Shut up smiley**

**Me: Ok I will continue here is chapter 3 of Desire**

_**Previously**_

"_**Ill guess ill have to do it just for you."**_

_**Huh….What?**_

_**He pushed me on the seat so he was on top of me, he closed the windows locked the doors and covered the car windows with sheets.**_

"_**Hey… what are you..."**_

"_**Shhhhhhhh"**_

_**He started kissing my neck and then he moved his hands all around my body.**_

"_**Nat…su…me…"**_

_**He took of my shirt and I was left with my bra one. What is he doing? And in a car? **_

"_**Ple...ASE…..STOP!"**_

_**He starts unhooking my bra….**_

"Wait Natsume…We should stop please this is too much" Mikan cried her tears dropped down her pale cheeks, her eyes were red and she kept hiccupping.

_He suddenly let go of me he hooked the bra on for me and threw my clothes to me he gave me a tissue _

"Here you can borrow my jacket for the night" Natsume said straight forwardly

"Erm…Thank you Natsume" Mikan said nervously

"Where do you live?" Natsume started the engine asking me the question but after what happened I just couldn't look him in the face anymore what is this feeling I have with Natsume I will have to ask Hotaru, I dare not tell Hotaru what happened she will kill Natsume

"Hello are you awake knock knock" Natsume starting knocking on my head and it did hurt

"Ow…Sorry I…Live at Sakura mansion…" I looked at Natsume

"Ok I will drive you home"

"Thank you" Every time a situation like this occurs Natsume always finds a way to make it less awkward, I really think I am falling in love with this Hunk! I just don't know what to do…

"We are here" Natsume looked away he looks so cute I really am falling in love…This is no time to fall in love! I mean I have a career and he will see my debut very soon I mean he will be my rival!

"Falling in love with me already polka dots?" There it was Natsumes famous smirk he was so enjoying this I mean who wouldn't he loved teasing me damn Natsume!

"I…Am…So not!" I have to admit I Mikan Sakura is the worst liar ever! There it was his smirk he could see right through me

"Sure…You and me both know you want me why not admit it?" He came closer I really wanted him to kiss me…Hyugga just kiss me dammit

"I know what you want I wont give it until you tell me" He smirked again his trademark smirk

"No you do…Don't!" Again the worst liar ever!

"Anyway im going home" Natsume said…What? He can't

"This is my house and your car!" I moaned so I could annoy him

"So you can keep the car you know this car is expensive so keep it and don't damage it and you can go home! While I will walk home in this cold weather anyway see ya, Tomorrow bye."

_I kept staring no I can't let him do that it's too weird!_

"Wait Natsume" I cant let him just leave like this

"What is it?" He looked at me angrily I mean who wouldn't the whole night I kept lying I admit again I am rubbish at it!

"Kiss…Kiss…Me! I just wanted him to do it I couldn't take it any longer, I just wanted him to kiss me I mean he hasn't kissed me yet! I mean how long can I wait?

"I see I better get going" What he's going after I had all the courage to say that I will never let this happen!

I grabbed his arm and shut the car door all I want is for him to kiss me, can't he do this but this is the first time I have asked a boy to kiss me

"Please…Nat…Sume" I looked down I didn't want him to see my blushing face I face has turned bright red; I can tell my cheeks are burning up.

He smirked and this time it was one of the biggest smirks I have ever seen he came closer and closer and he whispered something in my ear.

"You're bright red polka dotted panties girl" He smirked he pinned me onto the car seat he kissed my neck…

"Ahh, Natsume" He kissed my legs he kissed my arms he kissed my breasts…

"Ahhh…….." He moved his hands around my body it felt so good I wouldn't allow anyone but him to do this to me I love his hands this feeling…

"Oww……Nat……Sume……Ahh! I cant believe I let out such a perverted moan this is the first time I enjoyed doing this the most with Natsume…It feels so good

Suddenly the phone starting ringing it was Hotaru! She's phoning me right now! I have to answer her otherwise she will think Natsume did something to me I picked up the phone and answered Hotaru

"H…Hello"

"Mikan where are you?"

"I…Am…on…my…way…Homee!" Natsume still kept licking my ears…

"Are you okay you seem weird" Natsume started pulling my skirt down he started kissing my neck

"Im fine…Seriously…D…don't worry about me" I couldn't tell her hi Hotaru Natsume and I am shacking up in the car don't worry we are on the verge of making love I mean Hotaru would kill not too mention Natsume too

Imagine how Ruka would react he would kill me I don't want to die now sorry Hotaru sorry Ruka but I can't tell you the truth truly sorry

"Hey…Mikan im going now so…………..

Before Hotaru could finish Natsume closed the phone and pushed it away I mean what was that for I was talking to my best friend!

"Na…Natsume…What was that for?"

He starting removing my jacket and starting pulling down my underwear…

"Polka…You're wet!" he smirked and I blushed

Finally the thing I was waiting for………………

Natsume KISSED ME!


	4. Night of passion!

**Previously **

"**Are you okay you seem weird" Natsume started pulling my skirt down he started kissing my neck**

"**Im fine…Seriously…D…don't worry about me" I couldn't tell her hi Hotaru Natsume and I am shacking up in the car don't worry we are on the verge of making love I mean Hotaru would kill not too mention Natsume too**

**Imagine how Ruka would react he would kill me I don't want to die now sorry Hotaru sorry Ruka but I can't tell you the truth truly sorry**

"**Hey…Mikan im going now so…………..**

**Before Hotaru could finish Natsume closed the phone and pushed it away I mean what was that for I was talking to my best friend!**

"**Na…Natsume…What was that for?"**

**He starting removing my jacket and starting pulling down my underwear…**

"**Polka…You're wet!" he smirked and I blushed**

**Finally the thing I was waiting for………………**

**Natsume KISSED ME!**

He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me!

I was so excited his lips were soft and tasted like candy; he pinned me on the seat and nibbled my lip, begging for entrance, I opened my mouth and allowed him to take over. We explored each others mouths, and his tongue explored my mouth, his breath tickled my neck, we started making out again and he kissed my neck. He gave me kiss marks down my neck and I could feel an organism, I grabbed his shirt so hard.

He stared at me unwillingly and kissed me again this time I kissed him back, he was shocked to see my sudden movements, and he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his kisses got deeper my moans got louder and my hands moved all over his messy, sexy, raven hair.

He kissed my neck and went down, he kissed my breasts and my belly button and continued moving down, it felt good the way he was touching me, his foreign hands felt good.

He started unbuttoning my dress, I tried to push him but he was too strong and I was too weak. He kissed my shoulder blades; I faced away from him and lied down face to face, with the car seat. He started to kiss my back and went down to my legs, I let out a huge perverted moan, he heard me clearly, and smirked here it is his dirty smirk.

"Polka I didn't know you were so perverted you begged me for a kiss and now, we are in this situation what am I going to do? Polka face me I want to see your body now." "No way! Im not letting you see me! You're just going to tease me! Jerk! I will not." "Mikan…you look beautiful…don't do this to me! You make me want more of you." "N…na…Natsume that's unfair! You just said my name, don't do that you make me feel really uneasy."

My face started going red I started breathing heavily, and couldn't stop. "Natsume…ayah!" I started to turn around very slowly, slowly, until I saw his face. "Mikan…you're blushing! Bright as strawberries I say no bright as polkadots…a before Natsume could finish I started kissing him, I wrapped my arms around his smooth neck, and nibbled his lip.

He gave me entrance and he kissed be back he was breathing heavily, his tongue explored my mouth and Natsume was moving up and down, his kisses became more tougher, and he grabbed my hands we clasped our hands together.

He started undressing me again and fully removed my dress, until I was left with a vest a bra, and some tights on. He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes, waiting. "Awwhh this is unfair! I have to get rid of more clothing now, ill start with the bra" "Natsume you pervert! Don't you dare take of my bra ok?" I yelled and blushed. He giggled the first time I saw him giggle; I started to fall in love with him more.

My hands started to move on its self, and I started to unbutton Natsumes shirt, he smirked at me. "Are we in a hurry to do something? Mi-kan, I didn't know you were desperate You perverted puppy" he smirked, and I blushed crimson red.

I continued to unbutton his shirt, until I finished I then removed his shirt rapidly. I could see his well built body, and his smooth shiny soft skin, and his muscled strong **six-pack** body. I blushed and started breathing heavily, I couldn't stop. "Hahahahahahaha, you can't handle want you see? Do you like what you see?" Natsume laughed.

I started kissing his muscular body which shocked him. But he smirked and let me do as I wished. I kissed his body, I went to his neck and game him kiss marks. "Ahhh" Natsume moaned. Did I hear him correctly Natsume Hyugga moaned. The cold hot, no emotion, fire caster Natsume Hyugga moaned! And I had the honour to make him moan Yay me!

He viciously pushed me, and surrounded me in a human cage. He started to rip my tights off, and then pulled the tights off. "I'll make sure you enjoy this _Mikan_." He!!!!! Said it my name he won't stop calling my first name.

He kissed my body giving me red marks all over my body. He attacked me viciously for lust. "Nat…Natsume…Ahhh you're going to fast! Slow down Natsume…don't stop." I started to unzip his zipper very slowly and prevailed, I started to take of his trousers, until they were off. He got his fingers and searched my panties. "Polka you're wet." He got his fingers and went in my womanhood; he started to push it in and out of my womanhood. I kept moaning and Natsume heard this and smirked. "Enjoying this polka?" he kept pushing it in and out faster I kept moaning and he kept smirking. "Natsume…Make me yours, I want to be entirely yours tonight, make me yours.."

He stared at me and slowly pulled his fingers out and pulled his jacket over me. "This is enough for tonight, ok you better get home before everyone gets worried." He put his clothes back on and I did the same. I saw his face he turned away quickly and he was blushing. Wait…when I said "make me yours," was that a confession? Oh my god if it was he would get the wrong idea even though I like him a lot. I blushed madly like ripped tomatoes.

_Natsumes pov_

What the hell was that not? Ruka always told me when a girl says that it is usually a confession. But I feel guilty how do I feel about her I don't know but it is really fun to do her. Wait…was the thing she said to me before I first kissed her was that a confession?

_Flashback_

"_Falling in love with me already polka dots?" There it was Natsumes famous smirk he was so enjoying this I mean who wouldn't? He love teasing me damn Natsume!_

"_I…Am…So not!" I have to admit I Mikan Sakura is the worst liar ever! There it was his smirk he could see right through me_

"_Sure…You and me both know you want me why not admit it?" He came closer I really wanted him to kiss me…Hyugga just kiss me dammit_

"_I know what you want I wont give it until you tell me" He smirked again his trademark smirk_

"_No you do…Don't!" Again the worst liar ever!_

"_Anyway im going home" Natsume said…What? He can't_

"_This is my house and your car!" I moaned so I could annoy him_

"_So you can keep the car you know this car is expensive so keep it and don't damage it and you can go home! While I will walk home in this cold weather anyway see ya, Tomorrow bye."_

_I kept staring no I can't let him do that it's too weird!_

"_Wait Natsume" I cant let him just leave like this_

"_What is it?" He looked at me angrily I mean who wouldn't the whole night I kept lying I admit again I am rubbish at it!_

"_Kiss…Kiss…Me! I just wanted him to do it I couldn't take it any longer; I just wanted him to kiss me I mean he hasn't kissed me yet! I mean how long can I wait?_

"_I see I better get going" What he's going after I had all the courage to say that I will never let this happen!_

_I grabbed his arm and shut the car door all I want is for him to kiss me, can't he do this but this is the first time I have asked a boy to kiss me_

"_Please…Nat…Sume" I looked down I didn't want him to see my blushing face I face has turned bright red; I can tell my cheeks are burning up._

_He smirked and this time it was one of the biggest smirks I have ever seen he came closer and closer and he whispered something in my ear._

"_You're bright red polka dotted panties girl" He smirked he pinned me onto the car seat he kissed my neck…_

_End of flashback_

Normal pov

"Umm you done getting changed polka?" Natsume asked. "Yes I am done." He started the engine and entered Sakura manor and it was a huge house I saw his face surely his house isn't bigger! "My house is bigger polka" he looked at me and then smirked.

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is Hyuuga"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"Polka when I say my house isn't bigger it isn't ok!"

"Natsume your house is bigger ok! And that's final!

"Ok you're the boss" he smirked.

He really does know how to change awkward and quite atmospheres. He really made things better sometimes I really don't get Natsume!

"Ahh!! You tricked me you deceiving bastard!" I yelled. He stared at me and laughed again. He opened the car door and walked out the door. "Come on we haven't got all day." "Sorry Natsume." After I got out the car he locked the car securely and we walked towards Sakura manor. He rand the doorbell and my servants let him in. "Hello ms Sakura glad to see you came home your parents had a delay and will be returning home tomorrow." "Thank you Jeffery and don't ask me about my state" after my statement I blushed. "Come on Natsume" I held his hands and dragged him upstairs. I opened the door and saw Hotaru and Ruka in the room. They both stared at us and Natsume quickly let go of my hand. Hotaru looked at me suspiciously and Ruka did the same.

"Well, well well what do we have here? Mikan why are you dressed like that and messy? Hyugga why were you with her? Wait don't tell me you…"

Please don't let Hotaru know please!

"I know what is going on!" Hotaru yelled

"You do?!?!" Me and Natsume both yelled at the same time.

Sorry for the cliffy and I have finally updated Desire! If you want me to update this fanfiction I need 10 and more reviews. Thank you and I will be waiting for those reviews.


	5. The truth

_They both stared at us and Natsume quickly let go of my hand. Hotaru looked at me suspiciously and Ruka did the same._

"_Well, well well what do we have here? Mikan why are you dressed like that and messy? Hyugga why were you with her? Wait don't tell me you…"_

_Please don't let Hotaru know please!_

"_I know what is going on!" Hotaru yelled_

"_You do?!?!" Me and Natsume both yelled at the same time._

**Chapter 5- The truth?**

"Its not what you think Hotaru! You see, we were rehearsing a scene for our upcoming drama, and then two guys came and tried to you know….and then Natsume saved me that's why were both a huge mess." I pulled off smoothly Ruka looked like he believed it and Hotaru Im not so sure about.

"Ok Hotaru, it seems like that's what happened we wanted to tell you your editor called and wanted you two to come to rehearsals again tomorrow something about discussing the plot." Ruka smiled before pulling Hotaru out the mansion.

"Wait I want to talk to Mikan alone, Hyugga why don't you go out with Ruka and do some…guy stuff alright?" Hotaru commanded before dragging me upstairs.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"Okay Mikan, tell me what really happened Ruka may have believed it but you cant fool your best friend. As if I would believe you almost got rapped and Hyugga saved you, tell me the truth and I mean no lies or I spread your embarrassing photos around. You don't want that now do you?" Hotaru glared at me yet mocking me.

"You wouldn't dare! I mean you wouldn't do that to your best friend now would you?" I questioned as I saw Hotaru presenting me with embarrassing pictures of me on the phone. "Okay just don't press the send button. Okay me and Natsume have been sort of physical for the past few days. Remember when you were on the phone and you asked if I was alright, well me and Natsume were in the middle of doing it." I muttered and pushed my head down.

"Wait…What?! Ewww Mikan! How could you do this especially with Natsume? You know his playboy reputation, and your letting him touch you?!" Hotaru looked mortified and couldn't even look at me.

"I know I should stop him, but Im growing weak Hotaru. You don't understand the situation Im in I hated him! His guts now I lo-"

"You love him now don't you? Mikan you should have told me before. You need to tell him how you feel about him okay? If he wants to live to see his next birthday then he will be delighted. Oh! Here, its protection Im sure you two haven't had sex yet right? So here is protection incase you two cant control your sexual urges, give him this its too young for you to get pregnant." Hotaru looked at me sympathetically. "I'll let you hug me this one time, just don't expect me to always be nice to you."

"Hotaru you're the best!!!!!" I screamed as I hugged my best friend. "The best I tell you…the best." I squealed. "You never told me what's going on between you and Ruka."

"The bunny boy is simply helping me with my collection of photos for my new album, that and I secretly look pictures of him and he wants to help me so I don't sell them." Hotaru smiled whilst showing me the pictures of Ruka in bunny suits, causing us both to laugh.

"So do you like him then Hotaru? I mean you two seem really really close."

"Like? I never thought of it that way. How could I like him? I mean sure were friends and he's the profit maker, but I never thought of him in that way." Hotaru responded quickly.

"What if a girl showed up…" I asked staring at her. "This girl liked Ruka, and they were all lovey dovey and he started spending less time with you and more time with her…how would you feel?" I asked awaiting her answer before Ruka and Natsume came into the room, with some bags.

"Ruka were going home, Mikan and Hyugga see you tomorrow." She rushed out with Ruka before he could say anything and grabbed Ruka's bags and then left.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"So where did you and Ruka go…I mean you have bags and stuff and you look happy so it must have been somewhere nice." I spoke softly avoiding eye contact with him I couldn't look at him now knowing my feelings for him.

"Well we went downtown to a few shops we meet some of our old classmates. We bumped into Sumire, you know my ex-girlfriend." Natsume then sat next to me.

"Sumire? You mean that b…girl oh must have been nice glad you had fun and im glad Ruka did too. I wanted to talk to him about something." I still avoided eye contact with Natsume.

"Really? What about? Does it concern me?" Natsume asked smirking at me knowing full on he was correct.

"No…hate to bruise your ego but the world doesn't revolve around you now does it? I just wanted to ask him about something and have a nice friendly chat with him of course." I smiled satisfied with his reaction.

"Really? How nice if you don't want to talk to him about me then what about? And why is it that you cant look at me in the eye? Tell me Mikan, I want an answer." Natsume neared me and pulling my face so I was now facing him. "What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing, stop acting like you know everything alright! You know nothing, so stopping acting questions. Maybe I don't want to see your hideous face, your not the full on package now are you?" I smirked watching his face drop.

"Im not the full package? Are you kidding me?! Well you certainly were moaning my name over and over when we were in the car getting physical." Natsume countered.

"Phsst…well that's not what you think it is. I did that because of a different reason from the reason your thinking, so its not the same as what your thinking." I stood up and left the room and went to the balcony adoring the view, just when I thought Natsume wasn't there he appeared behind me. "What are you doing?" I panicked.

"Nothing much, just going to prove my theory." Natsume then forced his hands down my arms he reached my thighs and pushed his hands up and down.

"N…N…N…Natsume please stop." I whimpered as he continued his actions.

"Why don't you stop me then?" He replied as he pushed his hands up my thigh, pushing my dress up. He was right I was powerless I cant do anything when he takes control, and he knows that. He eyed my face and starting kissing my neck, I shuddered and closed my eyes by impulse, and arched forward, and moaned his name. "No no no…Open your eyes and feel me, if im not a full package then why are you reacting this way? Mikan you cant speak now can you?" Natsume knew more than anyone how I was feeling. He sent kisses down my back, I dared not to turn around I didn't want him to see me. He started to travel his hands up my shirt. "Admit it you want me, don't drive me away." Natsume whispered to my ear as he nibbled on it.

"Natsume…" I whispered as I turned around to face him he smirked at my expression. "I…I want you." I whimpered as he pulled me away from the balcony. "Natsume why do you make me feel this way?" I moaned as he pulled my top off and sent kisses down my chest.

"Because im a hot guy and you know it. Your not the only one who wants the other. I never wanted a girl this much before." He whispered into my ear and I started to unbutton his shirt, he pulled it off and kissed me. It was soft and meaningful at first but it got passionate, our tongues met and I savored that moment. He bit my tongue causing me to moan and pull his hair. He trailed his hands down body, and started to remove my vest which forced us to break the kiss. He trailed kisses down my neck, as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He slowly started to unclasp my bra I grabbed his face and forced him to kiss me again. He slowly lowered his head down to my chest and trailed kisses on my stomach. "Ahhh Natsume…stop torturing me ummm…do it already." I moaned trying to catch my breath. He smirked as he removed my bra and threw it on the floor with the rest of our clothes. Just then the phone starting ringing which interrupted our session. "Uhmm…who is it now?" I moaned annoyed at the interruption as me and Natsume had to stop our lip locking and diverge our attention.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

_**Hello and sorry for the really late update, its half term now so I had time to upload the new chapter. Please review and try to have a guess who's interrupting them. I want to thicken the plot, so please review and give me some ideas. Should I have a third wheel or two siblings trying to separate Natsume and Mikan? Please review and I will be changing the rating to M. I love you all and remember REVIEW.**_


	6. Operation breakup begins

Recap

_"Nothing much, just going to prove my theory." Natsume then forced his hands down my arms he reached my thighs and pushed his hands up and down._

_"N…N…N…Natsume please stop." I whimpered as he continued his actions._

_"Why don't you stop me then?" He replied as he pushed his hands up my thigh, pushing my dress up. He was right I was powerless I can't do anything when he takes control, and he knows that. He eyed my face and starting kissing my neck, I shuddered and closed my eyes by impulse, and arched forward, and moaned his name. "No no no…Open your eyes and feel me, if im not a full package then why are you reacting this way? Mikan you can't speak now can you?" Natsume knew more than anyone how I was feeling. He sent kisses down my back, I dared not to turn around I didn't want him to see me. He started to travel his hands up my shirt. "Admit it you want me, don't drive me away." Natsume whispered to my ear as he nibbled on it._

_"Natsume…" I whispered as I turned around to face him he smirked at my expression. "I…I want you." I whimpered as he pulled me away from the balcony. "Natsume why do you make me feel this way?" I moaned as he pulled my top off and sent kisses down my chest._

_"Because im a hot guy and you know it. You're not the only one who wants the other. I never wanted a girl this much before." He whispered into my ear and I started to unbutton his shirt, he pulled it off and kissed me. It was soft and meaningful at first but it got passionate, our tongues met and I savored that moment. He bit my tongue causing me to moan and pull his hair. He trailed his hands down body, and started to remove my vest which forced us to break the kiss. He trailed kisses down my neck, as I wrapped my legs around his waist._

_He slowly started to unclasp my bra I grabbed his face and forced him to kiss me again. He slowly lowered his head down to my chest and trailed kisses on my stomach. "Ahhh Natsume…stop torturing me ummm…do it already." I moaned trying to catch my breath. He smirked as he removed my bra and threw it on the floor with the rest of our clothes. Just then the phone starting ringing which interrupted our session. "Uhmm…who is it now?" I moaned annoyed at the interruption as me and Natsume had to stop our lip locking and diverge our attention._

_

* * *

_

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"Koko…" I whispered he's staying for the week I remember my mom telling me but I was so preoccupied with Natsume that I forgot. Koko is my childhood friend you could say that he's my second best friend. "Nat…Nat…Natsume- I can't please stop I have to…go" I tried pushing him off but no avail.

"Fine…go where ever you have to be okay? I won't let you off next time." Natsume pulled my top over me and got off of me. "Well hurry up before I change my mind." He signed in discontent as he let me out.

"Thank you Natsume you're the best!" I gave him a light kiss on the check as I made myself look presentable waving goodbye and finally heading home to my mother.

"That girl sure is weird." Natsume signed in defeat as he cleaned himself up. It seems so quiet already I got nothing better to do I might as well study. "I know all this" Natsume threw the book to the side after one minute of studying.

"Master Hyuuga you're parents are home, they would like to see you right now I am very sorry for disturbing you sir forgive me." Nova Natsume's butler bowed.

"My parents? Home? Really that's weird they finally show up and tell me what to do? Well at least Aoi's back. Don't worry Nova relax." Natsume ran downstairs after tapping Nova on the head.

"Natsume Onee-chan, I missed you very much im glad to see you're well." Aoi wailed as she hugged her older brother. "I missed you missed you and missed you!"

"Glad to see you ugly." Natsume smirked Aoi reminded her so much of Mikan. "Don't cry on my new shirt use a tissue stupid." Natsume showed a rare smile. "What brings you two here?" Natsume glared.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"Mom I'm home sorry im late." Mikan bowed her head in respect. "Huh? Dad? Dad!" Mikan smiled as she hugged her father, her dad is so busy at work she rarely saw him it's a miracle to see him at home.

"Nice to see you sweetheart" Yukihara smiled kissing his daughters forehead, "Hurry up and go to your room ok?" Yukihara smiled again as Mikan ran upstairs.

"Koko?" Mikan gasped in shock she knew he was coming but he's grown so handsome.

"Mikan, it look's like you've seen a ghost, you've grown up elegantly, it seems like you're the same little Mikan from all those years ago." Koko smiled as I hugged him.

"Shut up! Im not the same dense Mikan, im actually starring in a TV serial, that's currently in progress, its been a year since we started filming, its gone that fast im already 14 now." I smiled.

"I can see that I also know you're working with 16 year old Natsume Hyuuga, I can't wait for it to hit the big screens not long to go now eh?" Koko grinned enthusiastically. Koko is someone I can trust someone who I feel comfortable with he's a good friend always been there for me. "I hope you don't mind me staying over at your house until my parents purchase a house nearby their still abroad." Koko signed.

"You can always rely on me Koko always."

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"Look Natsume I know we've always been busy but we've brought Aoi back so she can start school and we also want you to look after someone we believe you know her well her parents died so until uncle finds other relatives we're looking after her got it? We have to go to Canada for a conference but we've brought you some things." Natsume's father stated.

"I don't want anything." Natsume glared as his father left the stuff on the table and left with his wife. "When will he learn honestly that woman who he calls wife my step mother is a gold digger." Natsume snarled before looking at Aoi who was sad. "Whats wrong Aoi?" Natsume asked realizing Aoi was now smiling, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because Natsume called me by my first name! Hehe" Aoi smiled.

"You're so simple minded its annoying." He grabbed her cheeks pulling them apart.

"Hope im not interrupting anything…."

"Permy!" Natsume said in shock earning both a glare and a growl.

"You still have the decency to call me that? Natsume how many times do I have to tell you its Sumire, my name is Sumire." Sumire hit Natsume on his head.

"Whats the problem? I was used to calling you that before right? Besides you've grown up it seems you're at least a C cup."

"You…You pervert! Honestly I just came to tell you that you're parents want me to live here and I came to unpack my stuff." Sumire signed in discontent as Nova bought her luggage in. "So where can I stay?"

"You can stay in my room Aoi will feel very honored." Aoi bowed smiling.

"Thank you Aoi" Sumire ran hugging Aoi, "Its good to know you still have you're innocent mind unlike some pervert, keep your innocent mind Aoi stay pure."

"Shut up drama queen and unpack, before I force those clothes off of you." Natsume snarled.

"Aoi save me pervert!"

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"Hotaru! I want a hug" I ran as Hotaru successfully avoided the hug. "Meanie! Even at school you can't even treat your best friend with respect."

"Who's that guy? Standing next to you." Anna grinned, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No way! Not in a million years, he's my childhood friend Koko he's temporarily staying at my residence he's transferring here so please be nice." I smiled giving a special hint to Hotaru.

"Not bad seems nice, not too old, decent hair colour, has no secret intentions well it seems like you past the test congratulations welcome." Hotaru gave one of her creepy smiles.

**Koko's pov**

What am I some rag doll? Was I being assessed? Is this how I am welcomed here? Honestly that girl's freaky smile will definitely give me nightmares.

"Natsume!" Mikan called out, that's Natsume Hyuuga? The one she is staring with in that drama? I looked at the two of them and saw the two of them talking it was as if they were a couple she clinged on to him as if she loved him. She never gave me that time of treatment; I've known her since childhood somehow this made my heart burn, ache with pain seeing the sight.

Something cached my eye that girl Hotaru, Mikan's friend she stared at them as if something suspicious was going on between the two, does she know something I don't?

**Normal pov**

"Natsume its 9 o'clock I think its time for your rehearsal." Ruka reminded Natsume.

"Already? Ok, Oi ugly girl lets go we have some shooting to do, Ruka I need you to do me a favor and look after Aoi" Natsume signed whilst beckoning Aoi to come forward. Ruka nodded his head in response.

"Natsume!" Aoi called out and ran to hug her brother; she smiled as she felt Natsume sigh in defeat and responded to her hug by wrapping his arms around her, before pushing her off.

"Ok off of me, I have to go now with this idiot." He smirked pointing at Mikan."So try not to do anything stupid or humiliating whilst im gone Ruka will look after you understand?" Aoi nodded in response.

"Hey…wait a minute! Who's the idiot?"

"You"

"Mikan"

"Slow-witted girl"

"Baka"

"Brain-less girl"

"Ok, ok I get the point it really hurts that you guys say that, and you're supposed to be my friends?" I wept in defeat as their stupid name callings appeared in my head.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"Wow! Mr director you've gotten taller!" I smiled

"Thank you Mikan, at least someone is in a good mood ok let's start shooting." The director commanded before eyeing Natsume and his bad atmosphere. "Whats wrong Natsume?"

"You gave me these cheesy lines on purpose didn't you? That would be a complete change in my character, look grow up and stop holding a grudge against me for that April fools joke." Natsume muttered.

"Ok fine just play the character how you normally do just at least be more enthusiastic." The director moaned.

"**Places everybody"**

"**5"**

"**4"**

"**3"**

"**2"**

"**1"**

"**And action!"**

"Sagara, you're not serious about this right? I can't watch you make these sacrifices for me! I can't take it anymore stop trying to be my knight in shining armor I want to help Sagara too!" I wept getting into my character.

"Moe…" Natsume muttered.

"No! Don't say anything…w…wh...why can't you understand my feelings?" I dropped to my knees and continued to stay in role. "You can do whatever you want with me! I don't care anymore. Y….You can…k…kiss me hug me…t…touch me! But get one thing into you're head Sagara I love you." Oh! I…I indirectly confessed to Natsume! I looked up at Natsume blushing badly as I saw him give of one of his evil smirks ooo oh!

"Is that true Moe? You feel that way?" Natsume smirked as I nodded my head. "So you wouldn't mind if I touched your body." Natsume moved his hands up my back unclasping my bra and moving his hands further up…wait! This…th…this isn't part of the script! Is he just teasing me again? "You also don't mind the way I hug your small fragile body" Natsume huskily whispered nibbling on my earlobe.

"N…Nat…Natsume" I moaned I called his name! Did the director hear I looked around as he looked unphased he didn't hear me thank goodness for that.

"You moaned the wrong name." Natsume smirked; he then started to kiss my neck with hunger. "A…A…Ahhh! S…s…Sagara!" I moaned.

"**And cut!" **

I sighed in relief hearing the shooting for the day was over if Natsume continued what he was doing then I…would have-

"Natsume…Mikan well done good work for the day! Mikan calm down on the screaming other than that well done Natsume" the director started packing the equipment for the day leaving both me and Natsume alone.

He praised Natsume! Who knew how I was feeling yet he continued his actions? That…That

**Super sadist!**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

**Meanwhile….**

"Shooting for the day should have finished for the day wear is that idiot Mikan? Seriously one time I look for her she's not here honestly where could she be? She's with Hyuuga as well so something frisky may happen between the two." Hotaru wondered around after her lessons had finished.

"Hey cool blue sky! Are you that madly in love with me that you are talking to yourself about fantasies about me?"

"You wish Hayate, idiot, moron, wind, ugly, freaky guy." Hotaru brushed past Hayate as he sweat dropped he received the usual cold greeting from her.

"Well I am serious about something cool blue sky, I think your cute indeed cute your much better than that your beautiful." Hayate smirked as Hotaru blushed crimson red.

"W…Wh…What are y…you talking…about you…i…i…idiot!" Hotaru stuttered whilst moaned at their closeness, she was frozen usually she would get her baka gun out but he had her pinned against the wall. "L…L…let go…ple-

"Imai there you are." Ruka said saving Hotaru from saying the words she promised to never say. "W…what are you two doing?" Ruka noticed the closeness of Hotaru with another guy.

"N…Nothing stupid Hayate!" Hotaru turned around and glared that the young man before using her baka gun on him. "You twinkled eye-brows freak!"

"Imai lets go" Ruka quickly grabbed Hotaru's arm and dragged her away. "Wai…wait nogi" Hotaru gasped before tripping she fell on top of Ruka as their lips met.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"Honestly Natsume it's just like you to ditch me on my first day here for a girl you just don't understand that I like you pervert." Sumire muttered angrily brushing past students.

"So you like Hyuuga Natsume" Koko smirked

"Who the hell are you?" Sumire frowned the guy in front of her was handsome indeed tall, masculine brown hair, his eyes stood out to her, he was hot! No one could beat Natsume though.

"Like something you see?" Koko smiled

"Koko have you seen Mikan? I mean Hotaru was looking for her." Anna politely asked.

"No I haven't sorry Anna…but she is probably with Hyuuga." Koko replied only Sumire noticed the look in his face when he said Mikan and Hyuuga he watched as Anna ran off.

"You like this Mikan girl?" Sumire questioned Natsume was with a girl Mikan it was apparent that he liked Mikan and she liked Natsume. "Hey why don't we work together to achieve our aims."

Koko noticed a glint of hope in her eyes; if he tried anything rash with Mikan she would hate him. "Nope im fine with things as they are and you sound desperate to me" Koko smirked watching Sumire growl. "Besides there is nothing going on between them, I know Mikan she is innocent and kind."

"Fine!" Sumire gritted, "People change you know!" As if that girl Mikan is probably making out with my Natsume.

"I told you I know Mikan by the way what is your name? You're actually pretty it's a shame you wear sooo much make up" Koko nailed the spot he knew this would make her mad.

"Be quiet lover boy! I…I…don't wear…th…that much make up! Besides my name is too precious to be known to someone like you! I only tell comrades." Sumire stuttered whilst blushing, koko noticed this and teased her again.

"Is that so? Your name is too precious? Is that why you were checking me out earlier?" Koko huskily whispered into Sumire's ear whilst putting his hand onto one of Sumire's boobs, she was just too aroused to noticed this.

"What are you…Laughing about?" Sumire moaned noticing where his hands where ehhh? With a complete stranger? **"Y….Y…You pervert!"**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Both Hotaru's and Ruka's eyes were wide open due to shock. "N…N…Nogi!" Hotaru angrily gritted pushing herself away and getting herself up embarrassed with the situation.

"I…I…Imai its not exactly my fault, it was unpredictable and-

"That's it! I'm going to take even more embarrassing pictures of you its going to be hard labor for you" Hotaru growled whilst sneakily pulling her camera out and took a picture of Ruka.

"I…Imai! That's not fair; you're the one who fell on top of me!" Ruka moaned embarrassed about the situation.

"Blaming me now are we? You're the one who grabbed my arm so its you're fault" Hotaru them took another picture of Ruka.

"Money crazed freak"

"Bunny boy"

"cold hearted girl"

"animal lover"

"H…Hotaru"

"Ba-"wait did he just call her by her first name? He did didn't he? Why did he do that? It felt so weird it was usually Nogi and imai why did he call her that? "Don't call me that again…understand?" Ruka noticed a small softness in Hotaru's eyes. Ruka neared Hotaru slowly, whilst Hotaru stepped back slowly.

"Hotaru"

"Stop"

"Hotaru"

"D…don't"

"Hotaru"

"Im going to use my baka gone on you nogi"

"H-Hotaru"

"Please…Please stop…R-Ruka" Hotaru whispered as she felt her back against the wall. She felt her arms pinned against the wall and his face nearing hers this is not good he is too close. "B-Back of bunny boy I still need to sell those pictures" Hotaru blushed turning her head away she then felt Ruka's hand tilted her head towards his. "Bu-Bunny b-"Hotaru was cut off by the impact of Ruka's lips of hers. "No…no…nogi" Hotaru gasped in between breaths as Ruka took her lips again he forced his tongue into her mouth. Hotaru slowly grabbed onto Ruka's shirt to pull him closer. "R…Ruka mo…more" Hotaru moaned as Ruka made the kiss more passionate.

"Hotaru! Koko said that Mikan might be with-"Anna stopped in her tracks seeing Hotaru and Ruka in a lip-lock, "S…sorry I didn't know you and Ruka were-"

"We-were not!" Hotaru yelled pushing Ruka away, Ruka noticed her blush and smirked. "You were luck…nogi you'll be lucky if my punishment isn't harsh, let's go Anna."

I guess I won this round "Hotaru"

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"You heard the director next time don't moan so loud little girl…And I want to tell you something…I…" Was the great Natsume Hyuuga stuttering could…could he be confessing to me? "I like your little confession Mi-kan" Natsume smirked what? I feel like a ton of bricks have fallen on me.

"That wasn't me…Natsume that was…that was Moe! My character" I saw a glint in his eyes that wasn't good that could only mean…

"Ok then I guess you don't mind me going now, im going to have sex with Sumire bye" Natsume smirked watching the smile wiped off my face.

"No!" I grabbed his arm, "I don't know who this Sumire is but…but don't go to her." I blushed as Natsume slammed me against the wall. "Na-Natsume" I muttered as his lips harshly pressed against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands reach my leg moving up and down my hands reach his hair, "Na…Nat…Natsume kiss me harder…Kiss me more" I gasped between breaths as Natsume's lips met mine again.

**Sumire's pov**

"I wonder where Natsume is school's finished I promised Aoi we would walk home with Natsume where on earth could he be-"Sumire saw two figures in one of the film studios. "Ahh Natsume there you are-"Wait who's that girl he's kissing?

"Natsume…more gentle" I saw the girl moan she was indeed beautiful but why Natsume?

"But then I wouldn't hear you moan Mi-kan" Natsume teased the girl. "Mikan" That was the girl they were looking for the girl that perverted guy from before likes! I ran down the hallway tears developing in my eyes then…

**Thud**

"Hey watch where you're going…Oh it's you…what's wrong?"

"P…P-perverted guy from before" I cried even more than before.

"My name is Koko" Koko pulled me up and stared wiping my tears away. "S-Stop crying I don't know what to do when girls are crying." Koko handed me a tissue.

"I saw them Koko Natsume…Natsume and that girl Mikan…they were-"

"They were what?" Koko growled knowing my face was serious he grabbed on to me as tight as he could demanding a answer from me.

"They were…K-Kissing" I wept

"Y-Y-You're lying I said before that cant be true you're still trying to find a way to make me work together with you I wont believe it seaweed girl." Koko shaked his head in disapproval.

He still thinks im lying? "Se-Sea-seaweed girl? Fine if you don't believe me I'll prove it to you then!" I grabbed Koko's hand and pulled him with me down the hallways up to the main film studio I saw Koko's face drop.

"N…Natsume…I-I-love you!" Mikan shouted as she hugged Natsume who returned the embrace.

"Well believe me now?" I asked wiping all my tears away.

"Fine…I-I believe you, let's work well together I'm Koko" Koko snarled in determination.

"Im Sumire, lets make sure we both work well" I smiled as Koko shook my hand; I guess we have a deal Koko.

* * *

**ooooOOOOoooo**

**Sorry I haven't updated in months I was so busy but its summer holidays know I thought I might add a bit of space in this fan fiction. **

**I don't know if anyone wants me to continue the story since only two people reviewed chapter 5 I mean loads of people reviewed the previous chapters and it took me a while to type this chapter up. So please review! Also tell me who you want the main characters to end up with. Enjoy the summer, well in your country.**

**If you want me to continue…Then PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. A storm is brewing

_**Recap**_

_He still thinks im lying? "Se-Sea-seaweed girl? Fine if you don't believe me I'll prove it to you then!" I grabbed Koko's hand and pulled him with me down the hallways up to the main film studio I saw Koko's face drop._

_"N…Natsume…I-I-love you!" Mikan shouted as she hugged Natsume who returned the embrace._

_"Well believe me now?" I asked wiping all my tears away._

_"Fine…I-I believe you, let's work well together I'm Koko" Koko snarled in determination._

_"Im Sumire, lets make sure we both work well" I smiled as Koko shook my hand; I guess we have a deal Koko._

* * *

**ooooOOOOoooo**

The following morning

"I can't believe what i did" I mumbled linking arms with Hotaru walking along the corridors with my best friend, would she be able to understand what i was going to tell her? Or should i even tell her this? "Hotaru I-I"

"Something's going on between you and Hyuuga right? It doesn't take rocket science Mikan." Hotaru muttered agitated for a certain reason she never expected to have a passionated encounter, especially Ruka of all people. "Tell me the full story Mikan, actually no i'm busy so just tell me the important details." Hotaru's grip around Mikan tightened.

I pulled my hair down, and looked around making sure no one could hear. "Well...w-we had a passionate encounter this has been happening for a while. I know it's bad but i just can't stop Natsume one thing leads to another and I-I accidentally told him i loved him yesterday." I whispered fidgeting with my fingers.

"Wow you are screwed up, honestly if you are going to do it with him...do it already. From the looks of Hyuuga i am pretty sure he has feelings for you he just won't say it Mikan if you want to know how he feels you have to work for it. Seduce him, make him feel that you are a different idiotic girl." Hotaru advised for once.

I knitted my eyebrows in deep thought as i decided to listen to her advice. "Thanks Hotaru i have to go to lesson now, is there something on your mind you seem uncomfortable." I questioned.

"Well...never mind nothing see you after second period" Hotaru groaned not wanted to tell anybody about what happened yesterday.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"Yo permy, looking beautiful as always" Koko smirked catching up with Sumire.

"S-Shut up...stop calling me that Koko i told you to call me Sumire you idiot. Anyway, i overheard Mikan talking to Hotaru about something." Sumire fiddled with her fingers waiting for the hallway to clear.

Koko's bright mood dropped, once the hallway cleared he cornered Sumire to the nearest wall. "About what?"

Sumire slapped her forehead at Koko's idiotic nature. "About Natsume, you idiot! It seem's we have to act fast Mikan loves Natsume i heard her say so herself and she's planning on seducing Natsume." Sumire told him feeling her heart sink.

"Then what do we do?" Koko asked not wanting to imagine a touchy Natsume and Mikan scene.

"We just have to turn their romantic feelings for each other into hate. Stop them at all costs see you after second period partner" She winked at him before entering her cookery class.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"Natsume, why are you ditching class again? You're going to get a bad report and Aoi was crying because of you this morning." Ruka crossed his arms as he stared at his best friend who was laying down on the rooftop with a manga on his face.

"Ditching class is a subject, it's my subject" Natsume mumbled in response. "Ruka? What would you do if a girl suddenly says she loves you?"

"Depends on the person i guess, don't you usually reject girls?" Ruka asked in confusion.

"Yeah i know, but the girl who told me that was Mikan." Natsume revealed finally removing the manga off his face.

"Mikan? Natsume you should have told me sooner, tell her how you feel you idiot. You got nothing to lose she likes you right? Hurry up and be a man." Ruka patted Natsume's shoulder staring at the clear blue sky.

"I can't" Natsume responded quickly.

"Why not?" Ruka asked, it wasn't hard telling a girl how you feel.

"It's uncool and I haven't been in a committed relationship." Natsume responded sitting up.

"Seriously? Well it's not that hard to believe well then you can try. You always encounter new things Natsume, don't lose a girl you like just try and ill help you." Ruka said as he stretched his arms.

"Whatever." Natsume replied picking up his manga making his way towards the rooftop door before facing Ruka once more. "I'll follow your advice if you follow mine hurry up and hook up with Imai. I know you and Imai have a thing going on so hurry up and make her yours idiot. Maybe that way she'll stop selling secret pictures of me." Natsume mocked leaving a red-faced Ruka alone.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"Stupid Narumi sensei he gave me too much work to catch up on. Koko!" I threw my work inside my bag catching up with him and giving him a friendly hug. "Sorry i didn't walk you home i was busy." I told him blushing slightly.

"Yeah i bet" He scoffed angered about something.

"Pardon?" I asked not sure whether something was wrong with Koko or not.

"N-Nothing, Mikan w-what do you think of me?" Koko looked at me with a stern look on his face.

"Well you're sweet, fun, honest and i feel like i can trust you, i feel like myself around you you're like a older brother Koko." I smiled not noticing the glare i received from him. "Why did you suddenly want to know?"

"Just curiosity, actually i want you to know something about you and Hyuuga I will do anything to keep you-"

"Mikan! Found you...Hey you're the new kid right I'm Ruka. Anyway Mikan, Natsume is looking for you. He's at his usual place." Ruka hinted, not wanting Koko to know.

"Really? Thanks, Koko i'll listen to what you have to say another time sorry i really want to see Natsume."

"You know Koko if you really like Mikan let her go." Ruka raised his head, being serious for once.

"Worry about yourself first" Koko whispered leaving Ruka alone.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"That girl is an idiot, sumire knows, her stupid best friend knows, and even Ruka knows how can she not know?"

"Koko it's a bad habit to scream to yourself especially if you want to impress Mikan she definitely will not fall for a psychotic idiot now will she?" Sumire smirked suddenly feeling her back pushed against a wall. "What's the big idea?"

"You think Hyuuga, will fall for a selfish girl who would hurt anyone who gets in her way?" Koko questioned.

"I have a better chance than you, Natsume is a man you aren't." She hissed in return.

"I am." He bellowed in response.

"Well if you are prove it show me what a real man is Koko." Sumire smirked she was surprised when Koko pushed her inside a random empty class-room. "Koko?" she gasped.

"I'll show you Sumire, right here...right now what you'll be missing out on." He smirked unbuttoning his shirt, and removing his tie. "Like what you see?"

"Ko-ko? W-what are you doing...this isn't part of the deal...stop please" she muttered reaching for the door only to be pushed onto a table.

"What? Don't tell me you don't want to see a real man Sumire? I for one think you are a fine woman, perhaps a total bitch. But you are one hot bitch." He whispered seductively into her sensitive left ear and nibbled onto her ear lightly.

He sent light kisses down her neck and started to unbutton her low cut school blouse, Sumire reluctantly circled her arms around his neck bringing him closer. "Then if you won't stop, fuck me hard Koko make me scream." She challenged him.

He smirked in return and pulled his trousers off, along with his boxers her then removed her skirt and her underwear. "I'll make you scream so hard that you'll be scarred for life."

"Fine you bastard just fuck me already!" she moaned, planting kisses onto his smooth body, moving her hand along his length.

"You asked for it." He smirked slamming inside Sumire's wet core and fastened the pace. "Not...talking so much now?" He smirked slamming inside her even faster pinning her hands against the wooden surface.

"Koko! Oh god...you-you are so good! Fa-faster! Please...go faster!" Sumire mumbled under her breath arching her back forward this was wrong, why did she provoke him? She clearly knew this might have happened but she still provoked him. "Koko I-I think i'm gonna-"

"Me too..." He mumbled going faster than before "3...2...1..." He shouted pulling out of her quickly as he cumed. "Well do you think i'm a man now?"

"Ye-Yeah you moron..." she moaned putting her clothes back on as Koko did the same. "This never should have happened Koko we-"

"I know...no one has to know a secret between me and you not Mikan and certainly not Hyuuga." He whispered as he finished getting changed.

"Ok...i still hate you...you know?" she mumbled.

"Yeah I hate you too."

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"Natsume you jerk there you are! Ruka said you wanted to tell me something." She whispered hoping it was those three words she wanted to hear.

"What? I did no such...That bastard" Natsume gritted this was probably Ruka's revenge for the embarrassment earlier, he really didn't want to see her right now he had no idea what to say.

"Natsume...I was serious about what I said yesterday." I blushed not sure why i was saying such embarrassing things. "When i said i loved you i meant every word." I neared him and sat on his lap receiving a glare from him, i had to seduce him no matter what. "Natsume...i think you look really hot today, especially with your messy raven hair, and your messy uniform and crimson eyes." I smiled innocently at him cupping his face.

" W-what are y-you doing you idiot?" He bellowed trying to stand up only to be straddled onto the ground.

"Natsume i love you" I planted my lips onto his for a sweet, innocent kiss. "N-natsume" I moaned as he slipped his tongue into my mouth deepening the kiss, his tongue battling feverishly with my own, the sweat mixing i felt the excitement automatically threw my hands into his delicate raven locks.

"I haven't been in a committed relationship Mikan." He whispered to me after ending the kiss. "I can't be the man you want me to be Mikan" he stood up dusting the grass off his trousers.

"Natsume...I love you and i'll do whatever it takes to know how you really feel." I mumbled immediately hiding my face after the revelation.

"My aren't you bold today," he whispered huskily into my ears. "If you make me say those three words i'll go out with you little girl." Natsume smirked gently kissing my fore head.

"Keep your promise Natsume! I'll definitely make you say it."

"I can't wait" he smirked.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"What's that?" Koko asked looking at a photo of Sumire and Natsume in a sexual position. "Did you and Hyuuga?"

"No I was almost raped a couple of years ago, Natsume save me i was angry at that time and he was restraining me, that explains the position." Sumire replied.

"How is this going to help us exactly?" Koko asked.

"Watch and learn." Sumire smirked entering the Hyuuga household with Koko she smiled when she saw the exhausted look on her father's face it seemed like she called him out of a urgent meeting abroad.

"Sumire what's wrong you were crying over the phone?" Her father question gasping at the photo she showed him.

"Father i know you and Mr Hyuuga called off the engagement between me and Natsume five years ago. But I think Natsume loves me and I love him too, father i think i might be pregnant with his child It's too late for an abortion."

"I'll make him take responsibility i'll crush him like the stupid bug he is."

"No dad, i have a better idea." Sumire smirked looking at Koko who was confused but surprised by Sumire's acting.

"Dad i want to marry Natsume, I-I want the engagement back on." She smiled with a determined look on her face.

"I'll have a talk with mr Hyuuga and then with Natsume."

"You don't need to ask Natsume he already agreed isn't that right Koko?" She asked innocently.

"That's right." Koko smiled, everything was going in order, despite Natsume being a rebel the orders of Mr Hyuuga were absolute this way both himself and Sumire could get what they wanted.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews i may discontinue this fanfiction if the reviews get any lower any PLEASE REVIEW, send me constructive criticism, what you thought about the chapter, future ideas and what pairings you want. Thank you for supporting me and PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
